Nari
Nari "Aiko" Misleh '''is Korean-Japanese-Jordanian hermaphrodite that specializes in henna tattoos. Disliking their masculine side in favor for their feminine side, Nari keeps Pyran and Chun in their place as much as they can. Appearance ''History'' ''Nari'' was born to poor parents who were executed early on due to sinning in ways the lord did not permit, namely sex between different species of angels and producing offspring. Due to ''Nari's state of being at the time, they were raised in a highly religious facility, a convent, where they were often shunned for being different from both the males and the females alike,and due to being both a Light and Dark Angel. Upon examination, the head of the facility deemed them both male and female, and made preparations to purify '''''Nari by eliminating any masculine feature on Nari on their 13th birthday. Hearing of the plan, Nari took it to themselves to escape, exiting their lone room at night. Nearing the front door, Nari came face to face with a guard; wanting a quick and painless getaway, they tried their best to choke the guard to death, eventually doing so. They simply ran off and never looked back, fearing what might happen to them if ever they returned. Ever since then, Nar''i has been on the run, oftentimes losing money that they resorted to desperate attempts of income. Eventually, they picked up a tattoo needle and found a talent in producing henna tattoos. Saving up money from the tattoos they etched, they eventually built a tattoo shop, where visitors can get visual works which will not taint their skin forever. One day, a male walked in and introduced himself lazily, claiming he lost a bet and had to have a highly specific tattoo on his lower torso. He was a flirt, which bothered ''Nari to the point of doing such a miraculous job on the tattoo that it was a major embarrassment to be seen with. A week later, another man came in and said the same thing, asking for a tattoo on his back. Once again, this man was a major flirt, causing Nari to stab the man a bit out of frustration. After a brief argument between the two, the man from last week came in, laughing hysterically. They introduced themselves as Javier and Pyran, shaking hands and joking around. Soon enough the males began visiting often, either to try flirt,try befriend Nari, or to get another Henna due to losing bets- in which soon the trio formed. Personality Nari ''is a generally open person, but can get excessively shy when topics on gender or their being a hermaphrodite swell up. They also have a hard time around guys, and is usually silent or stuttering in any of the said scenarios; however, they highly dislike perverts, and will be willing to set them straight with some discipline. Due to this trait, they are mostly seen as a guardian and protector from Pyran and Javier, as they are the only ones who can stop the two from their perverted actions. Nari tends to experiment new tattoo designs on anything, usually Javier or Pyran; this, in turn, leads to their income, which they often have to do with their teammates lack of proper jobs. They love the taste of pomegranates, and will usually eat one when they are bored. They dislike highly masculine clothing, and tend to stray towards more neutral or feminine clothes, such as jeans, sweaters, and skirts. ''Traits and Abilities Quotes Trivia *''Nari ''always fakes their last name, and almost no one can tell their real name from all the fake ones. *Nari prefers the'' neutral pronoun they'' or the feminine pronoun she, as well as any forms of them, but they highly dislike the pronoun he and its variations. Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Dark Angel Category:Light Angel